It's what's underneath that counts
by CMCrazies
Summary: ONESHOT HIGH SCHOOL. WILLIFER !


**Just another one shot I came up with.**

**It's What's underneath that counts.**

Standing in the hall way of his new school, Will looked round, seeing a girl a few lockers away. looking closely. he smiled to himself, he couldn't help but stare at her beauty. Feeling someone stand him, Will looked round.

"Good luck with that one man"

"What does that mean?"

"Look" Morgan spoke.

Turning his head, Will watched as she closed her locker, seeing her turn round, he saw her face, one side was normal the other completely covered in burns ans scares.

"She was in a fire?"

Morgan nodded. "She got in an accident a few years ago, she used to be one of the most popular kids in school." he sighed. "I'd say she could do with a friend like you" Morgan raised his brow.

Taking a deep breath, JJ opened her book, ready for another lesson. feeling someone sit down next to her JJ jumped, hearing the book slam onto the table.

"Relax, I'm just the new kid" Will spoke.

JJ nodded, hearing a is strong southern accent. "I'm JJ"

"I know, I'm Will."

JJ smiled. "Your smiling because."

"Your don't seem to be anything that everyone's saying about you" Will said looking at her scare.

JJ turned to him. "And what have you heard?"

Will looked around the class, before looking back at JJ "Does it matter what I've heard, I can just tell its not true"

"Whatever" JJ sighed, pulling out her notebook.

As the final bell rang, JJ gathered her things. Putting her books back in her bag, JJ walked down the hallway, hearing people run behind her, JJ turned feeling someone push her into the lockers. "How about you look where your going freak" JJ sighed, rubbing her arm

Feeling someone place there hand on her back, JJ took a deep breath.

"JJ you okay?"

She nodded. "I'm fine"

"How about I walk ya out?"

"I said I'm fine"

"JJ, I'm just trying to be a friend"

"Okay" JJ looked at him. noticing how he looked at her differently to everyone else.

Watching from the other side of the hall. "You think he should be doing that?"

"Aaron, she deserves to have someone care about her, besides he seems like a good guy"  
"Well, lets just see if he can handle it"

/

"Jennifer" Sandy shouted.

"I'm guessing other there" Will.

"Listen thanks Will. no one ever really talks to me you know with the whole scare thing"

"Well, there idiots cause, ya seem like a really sweet girl"

JJ smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow?" She bit her lip

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow"

JJ smiled as she walked down the steps, walking towards her mother.

"Who was that?" Sandy asked

"Will, he's new"

"He's seems nice"

"I think he is" JJ smiled.

"Lets go home" Sandy

/

Closing her locker, JJ walked down the hallway seeing Will. "You stalking me?"

Will laughed, turning to JJ, seeing her with a hair up. "Well maybe it wouldn't be the right time to tell ya, that ya look really nice" Will sighed.

JJ blushed. looking at Will.

"What?" Will said moving closer to her.

JJ licked her lip. "Nothing its just"

"Just what" Will said, running his finger along her left cheek.

Closing her eyes, JJ felt his finger trace her cheek. feeling a tear fall, Will wiped it away. "JJ?"

"I'm sorry...I just... No ones touched me since"

"I'm sorry I didn't"

"NO!, I just forgot what it felt like"

"You felt it?"

"A little"

Will smiled. "Go out with me?"

"Will"

"Just, dinner, get to know me"

"I'll think about it"

"Does that mean yes?"

JJ smiled. "I think it does"

"C'mon, we better get to class" Will winked at her.

/

"Mom" JJ yelled running through the house, entering the living room, she saw her mother enjoying a tea and lunch, with someone she hadn't met

"Jenny everything okay"

"Urmm. yeah, sorry I didn't know we had a guest'"

"Oh this is Mary Lamontange, she's one of the new Doctor"

JJ smiled "Hi"

"Hey there"

"Urmm, I'm just gonna go"

"Jen wait what's up?"

"I just got asked on a date. and I really don't know if someone's messing with me or been serious"

"Well, I think this is a mother daughter moment, I'll leave ya to it"

"Hey your accent, it's"

"New Orleans yes" Mary paused. "Yes, I just moved here with ma son and husband"

JJ smiled, hearing the door close, JJ looked round at her mother. "Mary's son just asked me out on a date"

"Is that the guy from the other day"

JJ nodded.

"What else is up?"

JJ sighed. "He flirted with me and even stroke my scar"

"Jennifer"

"No, it's the first time anyone has looked at me like it in two years, and the fact that he didn't even flinch and told me" she paused. "I looked beautiful"

"Jen, you shouldn't hide anymore, if you like this boy"

"Don't hide behind myself"

"Exactly"

"I'm scared"

"Well, just go and have a good time, be yourself forgot about the scares, you are still beautiful young girl and some cute boy see's that."

"Thanks mom"

/

Licking the spoon of her ice cream. JJ looked round at Will. "What are you staring at?"

"You"

JJ smiled. "Ya know your the first guy to take interest in me. In a long while"

"Well" Will said, wrapping his arm around her, pulling her towards them. "There unlucky"

JJ smiled widely. Biting her lip, JJ felt Will's lips press against her,s returning the kiss, JJ pulled away. "Everyone's staring"

"Let them" Will said kissing her cheek. "Cause even though your beautiful on the outside, its also what's on the inside that counts"

JJ smiled, kissing Will once again. "Thank you for stopping me from hiding behind all of this"

"What happened to you, was a awful thing, you might have scares, but who cares, your still beautiful"

JJ nodded. "It's what's underneath that counts"

**THE END**

****/

**What did you think?**


End file.
